


I Will Give You All I Got

by Neko_ryn



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, don't tell me I didn't warn you, hospital au, seriously, sort of, this has a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: A normal romance isn't supposed to bloom in the cold hallways of a hospital, among the sick and the dead, however theirs isn't a normal romance. So love blooms and gives them a new hope."You know I would do anything for you right? I would give you all I got if it was necessary. I love you."Or, Byeongkwan and Seyoon are both sick and at the same hospital, while trying to run away from boredom they meet each other in an lonely hallway, a place they weren't supposed to be at. I'm sorry, I still suck at summaries.





	I Will Give You All I Got

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was listening to Luda and this came to my mind, I didn't choose the pairing however. And I'm sorry for what I did here.

Both of them had met in the cold hallways of a hospital, by accident. Neither of them were supposed to leave their rooms, but they were both bored and tired of being in bed like that all the time, they wanted to live.

For Seyoon it was a regular thing, going in and out of the hospital; getting treatment, being interned for a few days and going back home, he was there so often he knew basically every other patient there. Every patient except for the slightly shorter boy who stood in front of him, with an expression that gave away he shouldn’t be out in the hallway. They both stared at each other for a moment that was only interrupted for the familiar voices of nurses, Seyoon made a decision that changed his life: he took the boy’s hand.

* * *

After that day they slowly grew closer, he learned that the name of the blond guy was Byeongkwan and that it was his first day at the hospital, but he was already tired of being there. Lying down on a bed in an empty room just didn’t suit his personality, but no matter how much he complained, his parents just wouldn’t let him leave the damned bed.

"I know what you mean." He had answered to his complains, smiling softly. If his voice seemed too hoarse, neither of them addressed the issue. —It can be pretty annoying, but you must be careful of the nurses, they’re evil!

They had both laughed while sitting on a bench in the gardens of the hospital, looking at a fixated point in the horizon that had nothing special to it. They both stayed in silence for a moment, before Byeongkwan spoke again.

"Will you stay long at the hospital this time?" He asked, softly, not wanting to intrude in something that didn’t correspond him.

"A couple more days at most." Seyoon answered, and looked at him. "What about you?"

"Same here…" The blonde looked down at his legs and smiled shyly. "Want to go grab something to eat when both of us leave this place?"

The black haired man looked at his partner for a moment and then smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

During those two days they had left at the hospital they continued to sneak out of their rooms often, meeting at the weirdest places to chat for a while until someone would discover them and send them back to their rooms. It was actually very fun, just like playing hide and seek without the other party knowing it was a game; it was also sort of like keeping a secret, the exciting and giddy feeling of being like partners in crime.

The day arrived, and as soon as Byeongkwan was let free, he ditched his family and searched for Seyoon, who was waiting for him at the same bench they had first talked at.

"Hey, ready to go?" Was the first thing the blond said as he got there. However he didn’t receive an answer for a while, which made him slightly nervous. "Is… something wrong?

"No… You look good." Was the reply he got, and it made him blush ever so slightly.

"Well, you looked better in the hospital gown." His cheeky words managed to break down the strange atmosphere that had formed around them as Seyoon gave him a serious look and motioned to hit him, only to lower his hand again. Byeongkwan laughed.

"Let’s just go." The black haired man started walking, and the other followed shortly after, still laughing. He could clearly see the other was pouting.

They went to a mall to take a walk and ended up eating burgers at a cheap family restaurant, the food was good anyway; they were still young and couldn’t care less. As they spent more time together they go to know each other: they both loved dancing and superheroes, and when the age topic came around, Seyoon insisted on being called hyung or else he wasn’t going to hand out with him anymore, in the end the youngest conceded.

After that Byeongkwan pulled him to watch a dance presentation that was going on at that moment, the dancers were really good and both of them felt jealous, if only they weren’t so sick… The black haired man was the first to notice how the other was feeling about the presentation, and ended up pulling him away and inviting him to the movies. Both of them felt grateful about leaving the scene.

Two hours later of a silly movie none of them paid much attention too –since they were very busy secretly glancing at each other- they found themselves at the entrance of the mall, ready to part their ways. As they exchanged numbers, the youngest chuckled softly.

"So… How was it? Did you like it?" Byeongkwan asked with an interested look in his eyes.

"Yeah, it was a very fun date." Seyoon didn’t notice what he had said until he saw his new friend blushing wildly. "I mean… What I meant was- Oh God I’m sorry…" Indeed a great way to embarrass oneself.

"If I had known you were going to consider this a date I would have planned better…" The slightly shorter boy murmured, and after a while both of then laughed it off. "The next time we meet, let’s have an actual date." He said in a cheeky way before quickly saying goodbye and running away, it was too much embarrassment for him already.

On the other hand, Seyoon stood there another fifteen minutes, wondering if his heart was going to stop beating for good if he met Byeongkwan again.

* * *

The next time they met, however, wasn’t a date. Seyoon was carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers as he walked down the hallway of the hospital, only to stop in front of one of the many doors and knock softly. A low voice told him to come in and so he did.

"Hey." Was how he greeted the blond boy resting on the bed, walking towards it and putting the flowers in the vase on top of the night desk. "It’s been a couple of months, you look terrible." He said with a small smile, sitting next to the bed.

"Wow, thanks hyung, really, you’re so sweet." The reply was filled with innocent sarcasm, both of them were smiling. "Sorry we couldn’t meet, I hope all of the selcas I sent were enough to fill the void I left behind." Byeongkwan said with a smile, laughing.

"You cheeky kid." The oldest ruffled the other’s hair until it was a complete mess and he felt satisfied.  "You’re getting out tomorrow right? Then let’s go on a date."

That was probably the best thing the blonde boy heard in his stay.

* * *

Their first month anniversary was almost exactly like their first date, except this time Seyoon actually booked a nice restaurant; and when they were watching a movie they secretly held hands under the armrest and instead of trying to sneak looks at each other, they shared soft pecks and innocent kisses in a nearly empty room.

When the movie was over they walked down to a lonesome park, sharing earphones and listening to the same music as they walked hand in hand down the stone path. They stopped under a tree and leaned against it; it was then that Byeongkwan pulled a couple of bracelets out from his pocket and handed one to his boyfriend with a smile.

"Happy first month anniversary." He whispered, and each of them put on the bracelet for the other.

As cheesy as it was, they couldn’t have felt happier.

* * *

Six months later Seyoon found himself sitting in front of his doctor, looking at the table without knowing what to do, or what to feel, they were hard news to take in.

"What about Kim Byeongkwan?" He asked, the doctor smiled sadly. Everyone in the hospital knew that the pair was inseparable.

"He’s… Not doing so well, but we haven’t been able to find a replacement yet, it’s difficult. He still has some time left though." The doctor explained calmly, not sure of what else to say.

"Then I’ll do it, I’ll be the replacement." He said, finding a new determination that he didn’t know was there.

After saying goodbye, he walked down to his boyfriend’s hospital room and went in after knocking softly. Byeongkwan was asleep on his bed, there was space left beside him; he had clearly been waiting for someone. Seyoon got on the bed carefully and cuddled the younger boy against him, careful not to wake him up.

"Hyung?" A soft voice came from the crook of his neck.

"It’s alright, just sleep." He whispered, calmly. "Byeongkwan?" A hum was all the answer he got. "You know I would do anything for you right? I would give you all I got if it was necessary. I love you." But he didn’t get a reply, the boy was fast asleep.

A week later, Seyoon was admitted to the hospital too.

* * *

A little less than a month passed before good news arrived, the couple hadn’t been able to see each other but they still texted every day.

The doctor entered Byeongkwan’s room in a hurry, he looked happy.

"Byeongkwan, we found a donor, you’ll be cured. We need to start the operation now, before complications arise, we’ll now take you to the operation room." Several nurses came in and prepared to take him to the operation room.

"Let me tell Seyoon first!" He sent a quick message through his cellphone, and left it on the table.

Byeongkwan didn’t see the doctor’s sad smile.

* * *

"The operation was a success, his body was able to accept the new organ easily, he just needs to stay for a few days so we can monitor his condition." The doctor explained to his parents, and then handed him a letter. "This was left by the donor… Please make sure it gets to him."

A few hours passed before Byeongkwan woke up again, he felt slightly dizzy due to the medicine, but he felt fine, he felt new. His mother was sitting beside his bed and greeted him effusively, they were both just really happy.

"The doctor left this for you, he said the donor wrote it and wanted you to read it. I’ll give you some time." She handed him the letter and walked out of the room silently.

Byeongkwan opened the letter, and a very familiar bracelet fell from the envelope.

_“Kim Byeongkwan_

_I can easily imagine how much you will hate me after reading this letter and realizing what I did, I’m sorry._

_You never asked, but I actually had throat cancer, that’s the reason my voice was kind of weird sometimes. A few days ago the doctors told me I only had one month left and that there was nothing more they could do to help me; but stupid me found it more important to ask about you, I guess love really makes someone go crazy._

_They said you were not going to last much more if they didn’t find a donor, so I did the most logical thing I could think of; please don’t be sad or angry at yourself, I was going to die anyway. But now I won’t, I’ve given you my heart, the doctors were surprised when it didn’t get contaminated by the cancer, I personally like to think it’s because it was meant to be yours all along. I am now a part of you, so please live for both of us, take care of my heart and live your life to the fullest._

_The thing I hated the most was having to see you lying down on a hospital bed sulking, but now you’ll be free, we’ll both be free. I know you’ll probably hate me a lot after this, which is alright, just do me a favor and live._

_I gave you all I had, even though it isn’t much, so don’t waste it, little brat. I love you, you know that right? I love you a lot, and every time you hear or feel my heart beat in your chest, it’ll be me telling you how much I love you._

_Please take care._

_I love you, Kim Byeongkwan._

_Kim Seyoon”_

Byeongkwan hurt, more than he ever had hurt before he also cried, clutching the letter and the bracelet to his chest, until morning came around.

* * *

A young, blonde man stood in front of a beautiful white urn with silver decorations, he was carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers like he had received once, and looked at the pictures that stood inside the compartment.

"It’s been a year, you selfish idiot. I don’t miss you any less." He shed a tear, and after that one came another. He cried silently as he accommodated the flowers, however, he was smiling. It was a sad smile.

His hand rested on top of his chest, and he felt his heart beat, vividly.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I cried while writing this. I got this idea after listening to Luda's I will give you all I got and I just knew I had to write this, I'm not sorry if I hurt your feelings, I did warn you in the tags lmao. I'll go back to work at my other fanfics, thank you for reading this.


End file.
